Halo (Halo 3 level)
Halo'http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=21687 is the ninth and final campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Plot After making it to the Installation near the Ark on a UNSC Frigate, Johnson, Master Chief and the Arbiter attempt to activate the ring using the Index from Alpha Halo. 343 Guilty Spark resists, killing Johnson and is destroyed by Master Chief and the Arbiter, who then activate the ring. What follows is an extended Warthog race back to the ship, in reference to The Maw. Cortana is uploaded to the frigate and guides it out towards the slipspace portal located above the Ark. Due to the incomplete nature of the Installation, the firing mechanism destroys both that Halo and the Ark. Only the front half the ship makes it through the portal, with the Arbiter in tow; the other half is floating somewhere in deep space with Master Chief and Cortana. Cortana sends out a tracking beacon, while Master Chief puts himself in a cryogenic chamber, the same type he emerged from in the beginning of the first game. Back on Earth, in March of 2553, a monument is dedicated to the war and all those who perished in it. The Arbiter pledges his friendship with humanity before leaving the system on a Covenant ship. The cutscene ends showing "117" carved into the memorial. After the credits, Master Chief is seen, still alive, on the back end of the ship because it didn't make it through the portal. Cortana sends out a signal or and says it could be years before they are found. Master Chief then puts himself in a cryotube to await rescue. In the Legendary ending, the part of the ship Master Chief is on is seen drifting towards what is suspected to be a shield world. Transcript (Pelican with the Chief, Arbiter & Cortana leaves the Ark's atmosphere, passing the Shadow of Intent) '''Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum: "We are aboard. Humans and Elites. Will you not come with us brother?" Arbiter: "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." (The Pelican begins it's approach to the ring) Cortana: "Johnson? Do you have the Frigate?" Johnson (Visual Radio): "Yes ma'am. I'll land her as close to the control room as I can." Cortana: "Safe is better than close Sergeant Major." Johnson (Visual Radio): "Roger that. And ma'am? It's good to have you back." (The Pelican arrives at Halo. Master Chief makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the control room. The Chief and Arbiter collect the weapons dropped) Cortana: "Halo. It's so new... unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it." (Arbiter tosses the Chief an MA5C) Master Chief: We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." Full Circle Cortana: "Head through the cliffs" (If you head for the Terminal) Cortana: "Where are you going?" (When you reach the Terminal) Cortana: "Wait, what's that?" (Or if you've found and accessed the rest) Cortana: "How many of these have you found?" (The Chief and Arbiter arrive at the Strucuture. Flood Dispersal Pods begin to drop in) Gravemind: "Did you think me defeated?!" Cortana: "Flood Dispersal Pods! The Control Room's at the top of that tower Chief. Go!" (Johnson appears on the cliff with a Spartan Laser) '''Johnson (Radio)': "I got you covered Chief. See you at the top of that tower." (Master Chief and Arbiter continue upward) Johnson (Radio): "Keep moving Chief. I got ya back." (Master Chief and Arbiter get closer to the top) Johnson (Radio): "Flood are crawling all over that tower, watch yourself." (The Chief and Arbiter reach the top floor) Johnson (Radio): "Spark? You in there? Open the damn door! 343 Guilty Spark (Radio): "Of course Reclaimer. As soon as you dispose of all proximate flood groups. I'm afraid containmenatement protocols do not allow..." Johnson (Radio): "Yeah, yeah! I hear you!" Cortana: "Was that the Monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Well, we are finally doing what he wanted. (While holding the top floor) Gravemind: "I have defeated fleets of thousands! Consumed galaxies of flesh and mind and bone!" (Chief, Arbiter & Johnson secure the tower) Johnson: "Open up! The coast is clear." Cortana (Radio): "Not for long. I'm tracking additional Dispersal Pods. They'll be hitting any minute!" Johnson: "Chief! Arbiter! Let's move!" (Further inside) Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "Do I take life or give it? Who is victim? And who is foe?" Cortana: "It's trying to rebuild itself on this ring!" Johnson: "Hurry! Control Room's close!" {Cutscene} (Chief, Arbiter & Johnson reach the familiar control room. Flood is heard approaching, but the doors seal them out) '''Cortana': "Yank me, Chief." (Chief removes Cortana from his helmet) Johnson: "I'm not gonna lose her too." (Chief tosses Cortana to Johnson. Johnson heads for the control panel. 343 Guilty Spark appears from above) '''343 Guilty Spark': (Humming to himself) "Oh, hello! Wonderful news the Installation is almost complete!" Johnson: "Terrific (sarcastically)." 343 Guilty Spark: "Yes... Isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire, in just a few more days." Johnson: "We don't have a few more days!" 343 Guilty Spark: "Bu-bu-but! A premature firing will destroy the Ark!" Johnson: "Deal with it." 343 Guilty Spark: "Will destroy this Installation..." (Guilty Spark suddenly turns red and shoots Johnson with his Beam)" '''Johnson': "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 343 Guilty Spark: "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" (The Chief rushes to Johnson's aid. 343 Guilty Spark shoots at the Chief) 343 Guilty Spark: "Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" (343 Guilty Spark turns on the Arbiter, blasting him and locking him out. He hits the Chief again as he tries to get back up) 343 Guilty Spark: "You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner. But this ring.. is mine!" {Gameplay} 343 Guilty Spark: "I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." (The Chief fires at 343 Guilty Spark with useless effect) 343 Guilty Spark: "You do not deserve this ring!" (343 Guilty Spark corners the Chief) 343 Guilty Spark: " I have kept it safe. It belongs to me!" Johnson: "Not for long!" (Johnson shoots 343 Guilty Spark with his Spartan Laser. 343 Guilty Spark bounces across the control room) Johnson (after a brief period): "Kick his ass." (Johnson passes out. The Chief takes the Spartan Laser to take out Guilty Spark) 343 Guilty Spark: "You... You cracked my casing!" (Spark rises from the floor, flying at a slightly tilted angle. At this point, 343 Guilty Spark will say three sentences at random.) 343 Guilty Spark: "Damage! Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!" 343 Guilty Spark: "My eye! Do you mean to blind me!?" 343 Guilty Spark: "Stop now, before one of us gets hurt!" (After making the first shot, Spark will begin flying at a more tilted angle, leaking blue plasma from his sides and he begins to spark.) 343 Guilty Spark: (Voice breaks, then readjusts itself) "-destroy your Inheritance!" (Again, the following sentences are in random order.) 343 Guilty Spark: "Accept your le-gacy!" 343 Guilty Spark: "Think of you-ou-ou-our forefathers!" (Following the second shot, Sparks casing becomes distorted, with pieces of it sheared off. More plasma leaks from his sides and he sparks more ferociously. The right side of his 'eye' has broken off.) 343 Guilty Spark: (Makes a garbled humming sound) (Once again, the following sentences are randomised.) 343 Guilty Spark: (High, crackling voice) "M-m-my pr-precious!" 343 Guilty Spark: (Deteriourating, breaking voice) "I a-a-a-am the monitor of installation z-zero four!" (After making the finishing shot) 343 Guilty Spark: "Oh myyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (Guilty Spark explodes) {Cutscene} (Master Chief bends over Johnson, who is still - barely - alive.) Master Chief: "I'm getting you out of here." Johnson: "No...No you're not." (Johnson hands over the Cortana chip.) Johnson: "Don't let her go. Don't ever let her go. Send me out... With a bang." (Johnson succumbs to his wounds. Master Chief places Cortana in Halo's core.) Cortana: "Chief... I am so sorry." (She closes her eyes, and activates the ring.) (Chief places her chip in the back of his helmet. Brilliant beams of light erupt from the Core, and the whole Control room starts to fall apart. Master Chief runs for the door, which has opened again.) The Way the World Ends {Gameplay} Arbiter: "I am sorry, Spartan. But come." (Reaching outside) Arbiter: "Even in death, your Sergeant guides us." Cortana: "The Dawn. Of course! The Frigate. We still have a chance!" Cortana: "Find the doorway in the cliffs, Chief. The Dawn is on the other side." (Inside a Forerunner building) Cortana: "Don't let this ring be the end of us, Chief." (Finally reaching outside) Cortana: "There! Johnson's Warthog." (The Arbiter gets the gun. Chief takes the wheel) Cortana: "Come on Spartan! GO! GO! GO!" (After just driving past a massive explosion) Cortana: "Drive Chief. Head for the Frigate." (Reaching an open Structure) Cortana: "The Dawn is close. We can make it. As long as the ground doesn't fall out from under us." (Inside the interior of the first large Hallway with ramps) Cortana: The charging sequence. It's too much for the ring to take." (Reaching a second open structure) Cortana: "Halo is ripping itself apart!" (Out on open stretch) Cortana: "Hurry Chief! Don't stop!" Cortana: "Charging sequence at 30%." (Reaching another open structure) Cortana: "50% Chief." (Reaching another Hallway with ramps) '''Cortana': "70%." (Shortly after landing a jump after leaving the hallway) Cortana: "80% charged/" (After making the final bend) Cortana: "90%! Firing sequence initiated!" (The Chief and Arbiter make it to the final straight stretch to the Frigate, but there's a 70m gap to it) Cortana: "Gun it Chief!!! Jump!!! Floor it! Ride into the hangar!!" {Cutscene} (The Warthog tumbles and rolls as it crashes into the hangar. Master Chief and Arbiter recover, then the Dawn shifts. A Scorpion Tank begins sliding towards the Arbiter, who takes cover behind a pile of crates. The tank smashes into it. The Chief leaps over the Warthog, looking back, seeing the Arbiter digging himself out of the crates. The Chief nods at the Arbiter, he nods back. The Arbiter rushes to the bridge while the Chief runs to the hangar terminal and plugs Cortana in to start up the Frigate) '''Cortana': "Hang on!" (Cortana launches the Dawn at full speed. The Chief grabs onto the terminal. The Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As the Chief holds on for dear life, the Warthog flies out, clipping the Chief. Sliding down the floor, the Chief punches into the floor to get a grip, halting near the backend of the hangar.) Cortana: "Chief!!" (The Scorpion flies out, smashing the floor and narrowly missing the Chief. The Chief begins to climb up, finally making it to the terminal. The Arbiter makes it to the bridge and heads for the portal. The Chief braces behind the terminal, plugging Cortana back into his helmet.) Cortana: "If we don't make it..." Master Chief: "We'll make it." Cortana: "It's been an honor serving with you, John." (The ring's explosion consumes the hangar. All goes blank.) The Storm has passed (March 3 2553) ''(On a hillside near the Gateway to the Ark, Marines gather. Lord Hood) Admiral Hood: "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. With their decision required courage beyond measure, (Background Memory: The front half of the Forward Unto Dawn enters the Earth's atmosphere, and crashes into an ocean.) Admiral Hood: "(continuing) sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. (Background Memory continued: An engineer crew cuts into the Dawn. The Arbiter is released from the crash site.) (The Arbiter is witnessed on the hill with the Marines) Admiral Hood: "(Concluded) As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." (Admiral Hood puts his hat back on, and salutes) Marine NCO or Officer: "Presennnt arms!" (Firing squad begins firing their BR55HB SR Rifles) (Later, Admiral Hood and the Arbiter stand alone at the Memorial, which looks like a Pelican wing, with pictures of those fallen, including Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson)'' '''Admiral Hood': "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But...you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." (The Arbiter shakes Admiral Hood's hand) Admiral Hood: "Hard to believe he's dead." Arbiter: "Were it so easy." (A Seperatist Phantom heads back to the Shadow of Intent, hovering above the Gateway to the Ark, which has lowered flat again. The Arbiter meets Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum on the bridge, looking at a holographic image of Earth.) Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum: "Things look different. Without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world (he proably means Sanghelios). To know that it is safe." Arbiter: "Fear not. For we have made it so." (Arbiter clenches a fist to his chest) Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum: "By your word, Arbiter." (Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum does the same. The Arbiter takes the chair) Arbiter: "Take us home." (The Shadow of Intent leaves Planet Earth. Going back to the memorial, underneath the print "UNSCDF March 3 2553", the numbers "117" are scratched in, to dedicate to the Master Chief, who had no picture, or belonging to be remembered by.) After Credits Cortana: "Chief? Can you hear me?" (The Chief awakens floating in a debris filled hallway onboard the Dawn) Cortana: "I thought I lost you too." (The Master Chief looks at a gaping hole in the hallway. He drifts to his Assault Rifle, and holsters it, then begins to drift to the end of the hallway.) '''Master Chief': "What happened?" Cortana: "I'm not sure. Halo shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." (The Dawn is revealed to be sheered in half) Cortana: "Well...some of us made it." (The Chief begins to drift further inside the ship, finding a panel to plug Cortana in) Cortana: "But you did it. Truth and the Covenant. The Flood (she's plugged into the panel and appears). It's finished." Master Chief: "It's finished." (Master Chief places his Assault Rifle in one of the rackets on the wall.) Cortana: "I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us (The Chief places himself in one of the Cryotubes). Years even. (The Cryotube door begins to close) Cortana: "I'll miss you." Master Chief: "Wake me. When you need me." (Cortana smiles back. The Cryotube seals, freezing the Chief.) '''Legendary Segment': (The back half of the Forward Unto Dawn is seen drifting to the night side of an unknown planet, with the Halo 3 Edition of Halo 2's to be continued screaming music) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc63_bMq4WM Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Return" achievement and 50 Gamerpoints. *''Halo 3'' Achievements Walkthrough Congratulations--you've reached the end of Halo 3. The Halo's lovely, dark, and deep, but you've got promises to keep--and miles of Flood until you sleep. When the level starts, simply follow the corridor until you reach the installation. It's here that Gravemind starts his final offensive, air-dropping Flood units on you. If you're hurting for ammo after the last level, take out any armed Flood first and cut them down. Depending on your skill and the difficulty level, try stocking up on a Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, or even a Brute Shot--anything with a strong melee attack. There's lots of Flood and only so much ammo you can scavenge. Wind your way up the Citadel as Cortana instructs you to do. You can run straight ahead and let the Arbiter (or your friends) deal with the Flood, but it helps to do your part and cut down their numbers. At least you won't have as many monsters at your back. The way up to the next level of the citadel is always at the opposite end of where you first climb up, so you're in for a lot of action. When you hit the top of the fortress, you'll hear from 343 Guilty Spark that he won't open the door until all the Flood attacking you are destroyed--security, you see--so be ready to go on the defensive. In single player mode, give the Arbiter plenty of room to do his thing and do your part in killing some Flood. A good strategy for dealing with the tides of Flood is to melee any Flood-form you see in the midst of resurrecting or upgrading; it'll prevent them from getting back up, and, if you hit them bad enough, it'll shatter their corpse, rendering it useless for reanimation. If you have any incendiary grenades, use them to burn away corpses. Another way to ease the pressure being put on you is to take the two Auto Turrets that are conveniently placed right in front of the door. Pick them up and activate them in approximately the same place they were laying, facing the Flood opposition, of course. After clearing the infestation, you have a few moments to calm down and breathe. Follow Guilty Spark into the control room, watch the cinematic, and prepare for what could be considered the only boss in Halo 3: 343 Guilty Spark. Guilty Spark has two main combat modes: one is a massive spherical shield that pushes you back and protects him from harm, and the other is a massive energy beam. Play defensive--even without that shield, Guilty Spark's mighty construction keeps him from harm. When Johnson blasts him with the Spartan laser, switch over to the weapon you can most easily give up and take the laser from Johnson. Time to take your revenge. Guilty Spark is just the right size to fit into the reticle of your non-linear rifle--convenient! That beam can smash you good if you get hit, so stay defensive. Blast 343 to defeat him... and get ready to run. First things first: be ready to alternate between shooting and running. You should be doing more running than shooting, as there are waves of Flood coming your way. When you blast your way to the exit, turn right. Be careful though, if you set up those Auto Turrets, they are now against you and will shoot at you so take them out as you leave. Take the ice bridge directly to the right of the entrance and follow it to a cave. Work your way down, ping whatever Flood you can--remember, you're almost at the end, now's not the time to die--and hop a ride in the Warthog at the end of the tunnel. Escape is, to say the least, tricky. Trust in the Arbiter (or your multiplayer pals) to shoot any oncoming Flood, and watch where you're driving. I can't emphasize this enough--Halo is in the middle of shaking itself to pieces. When you see an explosion, stay away from where it was. Those panels are gone now, and the only thing underneath them is death by falling. Keep your cool and watch for where the ground is solid. You'll only find Flood in straightaways, so feel free to pound on the gas and dodge the falling debris. You'll eventually reach a series of roundabouts. Follow the red-brick road to find the path off of 'em before they get blown off their hinges and plummet to the Ark below, taking you with them. You'll reach the end of the path eventually--when you see the ship over in the distance, you'll know you're near the end. When you finally see the freighter pull in front of you, go straight and fast and take the jump. Watch the ending, stay for the credits--and hit the next level of difficulty! Halo 3 is short, but sweet, and there's always one more challenge over the hill. Trivia *On September 17, shakey-cam footage of the ending was leaked and uploaded onto YouTube. *By starting the level on legendary from the very beginning, after killing Guilty Spark, four Ghosts can be found underneath the ramp that leads to the top of of the structure. (Note, this only works if you start the level from the beginning on legendary) *Additionally, before you drive the Warthog onto the first area of collapsing tiles, you can turn left, down a small snowy incline, to find a lone Mongoose. (Note, this works on any difficulty, and you can start from rally point alpha) *The last part of gameplay on this level is a remake of the Warthog escape on the last level of Halo: Combat Evolved,The Maw. Us3Z5JJO6Pg *This level is home to the only known Big Screen TV. *In the movie at the end of the level, when the warthog is upside down, on the side of the warthog are the numbers '117'. This is the Master Chief's UNSC identifcation number. *There is a Talking Grunt on this level. He tries to make fun of the Master Chiefs childhood by mocking how he was kidnapped and forced into the SPARTAN program. *The ending cutscene in this level is the first time the Master Chief's name is mentioned in the games. Sources Category:Halo 3 Campaign Missions